Six Degrees of First Impressions
by kaliflower
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Wonderfalls/Pushing Daisies/Highlander/Doctor Who/Burn Notice/Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Written for the Twisting the Hellmouth Drabble Challenge Community on LJ. Summary: "You never get a second chance to make a first impression."


Challenge #78, Six Degrees of First Impressions

Title: Six Degrees of First Impressions

Author Name: Kaliflower (or merisefket)

Challenge: #78, Six Degrees of Crossing Over

Rating: If you watch Buffy, you can read this

Warnings: There are no specific spoilers for any of the fics, but I assume you've seen all of the US aired episodes of the shows included.

Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Wonderfalls/Pushing Daisies/Highlander/Doctor Who/Burn Notice/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or shows; many other people do. I just play in the sandbox.

Author's Note: Obviously, from the title, first impressions are the theme, but isn't that a big theme in almost all crossover fics? So, I also added food and restaurants as a silly secondary theme. Also, first time poster here.

Summary: You never get a second chance to make a first impression.

--

BtVS/Wonderfalls

Mahandra pushed her cousin forward. "Jaye, I'd like you to meet my cousin Rona." She extended her hand.

"Pleasure." Jaye said, folding her arms over her chest.

Behind Rona's back Mahandra mouthed, "be nice." Out loud she said, "I'll just go behind the bar and get us all some beer, and then maybe some people," she nodded towards Jaye, "will be in a better mood."

"Beer's good and so is my mood." Jaye said.

"I'll have a coke." Rona said from beside her. Both Mahandra and Jaye turned to stare. "I've got, uh, some stuff to do later. Sober."

"Sober is overrated." Jaye said.

Mahandra set down a branded pint in front of Jaye and as she picked it up to sip, the Ram's head logo turned from its profile and said, "Get her a stake."

Pausing before she sipped her beer, Jaye turned to Rona. "You aren't a vegetarian, are you?"

"No." Rona said, making it a question.

"So, you're not opposed to steak, right?" Jaye sipped her beer, hearing the tiny red Ram insist, "Get her a stake."

Before Rona could answer a guy with some nasty facial deformities walked up behind Rona and said, "Slayer." And the fight started.

Wonderfalls/Pushing Daisies

Jaye walked into the Pie-Hole pie shop admiring the kitsch. It wasn't every day that someone could pull-off a giant pie as a sign. She was early for her now weekly meetings with her psychiatrist and pie sounded good.

Jaye sat down at the counter. A slight brunette walked over to her with a glass of water and a menu. Jaye glanced it over, wary for any printed animals ready to ruin her meal. The woman went back to refilling honey jars while Jaye studied the menu. She didn't bother to look up as someone approached her and she heard a familiar voice say, "I can recommend the cherry pie."

Still looking at the menu Jaye could hear the woman smile at the man while she said, "Ned's a great pie-maker. Try the cherry cup-pie, they're my favorite."

Jaye rolled her eyes at the menu hoping if she ordered these two would leave her alone with her pie in peace. She looked up to order a banana cream pie, but stopped. "Wow, you just like…"

The woman cut her off. "Lonely tourist Charlotte Charles?"

"I was going to say, he," she pointed to the man, "looks exactly like my brother."

Pushing Daisies/Highlander

Amanda could hear voices on the other side of the door. Just her luck she'd wake up in the morgue after an easy heist ended in disaster. As the door opened, Amanda lay as still as she could and waited for a good moment to escape.

One voice said, "I thought the victim was supposed to have died in a fire. And was, you know, a guy."

"What?" Another voice asked. "He took my money and gave us the wrong dead person?"

No time like the present, Amanda thought as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"You don't mind if I could bother either of you for a lab coat?" She said in her best innocent sex-kitten voice.

The man next to her turned even paler and the large man near the door turned around. "Why'd you touch her, if we're not being paid?"

"I didn't touch her." The man replied, his hands in the air.

"The dead don't just wake up and talk on their own."

Amanda wrapped the thin morgue sheet around her and got off the table. "Well, if you boys won't be any help." She grabbed a coat from near the door and walked out of the morgue. She stopped and popped her head back in. "Do either of you know where a girl could grab a bite to eat?"

Highlander/Doctor Who

Jack stood outside the Black Horse Tavern, in the seventeenth or eighteenth century. Whenever it was, the women wore low cut gowns, the men wore tight pants and there was not a prudish Victorian in sight. He looked at his wristband for the local time and realized that Rose and the Doctor were already inside waiting for him.

He found Rose sitting in the back with a man at one of the tables near the back of the tavern. Rose flipped her hair and laughed with the man dressed in blue silk breeches and a feathered cap.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"At the bar. He's getting me a pint."

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked as he looked the blonde man up and down.

The man stood up and faced the Doctor sweeping his hat off and bending into a low bow. "Fitzcairn, at the service of this lovely young lady." He looked up from the bow. "And yours if you'd like."

Jack grinned. The Doctor might not like it, he seemed to have problems with his companions having other…companions, but Jack didn't share any of those problems and this seemed like the perfect time to have a little fun.

Doctor Who/Burn Notice

"That's brilliant, what you've done with that mobile." Michael watched as a man in a brown pinstripe suit sat down in front of him at his table in the café.

"Are you with Carla?"

"Who? No. Me, I'm just a tourist."

Michael didn't respond.

In a concession to the Miami heat the man tugged at his tie. "I wasn't planning on being here long. Then I saw your mobile." He picked up Michael's bug and pointed a glowing pen at it. "Brilliant. Well, primitive and clunky, but brilliant." He looked back up at Michael. "Do you like to travel? See the sights, new cultures, new civilizations."

"To boldly go where no man has gone before?"

"Yes! But without Star Trek. The reason I ask, is because in a few moments the car over there is going to disappear. And then that tree. And then the beach. And I really could use some help."

Michael was about to tell the crazy man to go away when the car he was pointing to disappeared with a sucking noise. Michael looked back and the man was already standing up. "Come on. I'm the Doctor."

"Michael."

Michael had a new client.

Burn Notice/BtVS

When fighting opponents stronger than yourself, you have to use any leverage you can get. In this instance, the cane I was using as a prop for a job. I thrust my elbow into my opponent's nose and was bringing the cane up to go after the exposed throat when I found myself pushed to the ground. The cane was skittering away from me down towards the mouth of the alley, when I heard a young woman's voice.

"I just got this frozen yogurt!"

I took advantage of his distraction and rammed my head towards him. A head butt hurts like hell, but it hurts your opponent even more, and if you hit on bridge of the nose the pain can be blinding. Instead of keening with pain his face morphed into something else, something wrong.

With a surprising jerk there was suddenly nothing holding me down and a cloud of dust floating in the air. I coughed and sat up. Standing over me was a young blonde woman, smaller than Fi, holding the broken top half of my cane.

"It's almost too easy when they're that young."


End file.
